Das Licht der Sterne
by Luthien Arcamenel
Summary: Wird aus Erestors und Glorfindels Einsamkeit traute Zweisamkeit...? Slash. R & R!
1. Schneetreiben

Das Licht der Sterne 

Summary: Wird aus Erestors und Glorfindels Einsamkeit traute Zweisamkeit...? R & R! ;-)

Rating: R, nur um sicher zu gehen

Disclaimer: Mir gehört keine von Tolkiens Figuren, noch die von ihm erschaffene Welt.

Pairing: Erestor/Glorfindel

Warning: hier: AU, slash (male/male relationship), OOC

Das ist meine erste Geschichte, in der ich mich an slash versuchen werde.

Also seid bitte gnädig und konstruktiv in eurer Kritik.

**********

Was müssen das für selige Tage sein,   
da wir auf ewig vereint.  
So ganz füreinander leben,   
was werde ich da an dir haben.  
Du wirst mich aufheitern in trüben Stunden.  
Du wirst mir die Lasten, die ich zu tragen habe, versüßen.   
Du wirst mich mit der Welt versöhnen, wenn ich beleidigt bin.   
  
Du wirst mir alles, alles sein!

Friedrich Hölderlin (1770-1843)

Es war Winter. Im Reich der Menschen hatte sich die Natur unter einer funkelnden Decke von Schnee schlafen gelegt und die Menschen suchten in ihren Behausungen die Wärme des Feuers.

Die Luft war vor Kälte erstarrt und der Mond beschien die alten Bäume, deren Zweige sich aufgrund der Schneelast gen Boden neigten.

Und in das Heulen des Windes stimmten in weiter Ferne ein paar Wölfe ein. 

Am Horizont war eine kleine Gruppe von Reisenden zu erkennen, die sich beharrlich durch das immer stärker werdende Schneetreiben vorkämpfte.

Erestor seufzte, es hatte keinen Sinn mehr weiter zu reisen, denn das Schneetreiben wurde immer stärker. Wortlos gab er das Zeichen zum Haltmachen und half seinen Leuten die Zelte zu errichten. Zwar spürten Elben die Kälte nicht so wie Menschen, aber die Nässe dafür genauso. 

Nach einem kurzen Wortwechsel mit Cadwar, dem Hauptmann seiner Eskorte, begab sich Erestor in sein Zelt, während draußen einige Krieger Wache hielten und andere wiederum sich leise am Feuer unterhielten. 

Die Elbenkrieger hatten im Laufe ihrer Reise noch mehr Achtung vor dem obersten Berater Lord Elronds bekommen, denn er war nicht nur ein ausgezeichneter Diplomat und Gelehrter, sondern hatte oftmals genug bewiesen, dass er sich als Adliger nicht zu fein war, die Hände schmutzig zu machen.  

Erestor nahm seinen dunklen Umhang ab und streckte sich auf seinem Lager aus; er sehnte sich nach Imladris, nach seinen Gemächern, seinen Büchern und ganz besonders nach einem entspannenden Bad.

Doch der Elb bereute seine Reise nicht, schließlich war es seine Idee gewesen, Imladris zu verlassen, um mehr über die Sitten und Gebräuche der menschlichen Bauern bezüglich ihrer Wintervorbereitungen zu erfahren.

Ja, gewiss war es nichts Weltbewegendes, aber Wissen besaß für ihn nicht nur einen Nützen, sondern auch einen Selbstwert.

Außerdem wusste er, dass er damit seinem Lord und  Freund Elrond eine Freude machen konnte, da dieser sehr an Informationen über Menschen interessiert war, da in seinen Adern auch menschliches Blut floss.

Erestor ließ noch ein wenig seine Gedanken schweifen, bevor er sanft einschlief.


	2. Willkommen in Imladris!

Das Licht der Sterne 

Summary: Wird aus Erestors und Glorfindels Einsamkeit traute Zweisamkeit...? R & R! ;-)

Rating: R, nur um sicher zu gehen

Disclaimer: Mir gehört keine von Tolkiens Figuren, noch die von ihm erschaffene Welt.

Pairing: Erestor/Glorfindel

Warning: hier: AU, slash (male/male relationship), OOC

Danke für die lieben Reviews! :-))

**********

Arbeit nennt man die Kunst, bei der man sich von der Erholung erholt.

Georg Thomalla, deutscher Schauspieler und Kabarettist

Glorfindel  kämpfte sich fluchend durch einen Berg von langweiligen Schriftstücken, die Lord Elrond alle noch heute fertiggestellt haben wollte.

Viel lieber hätte er jetzt mit  seinen Kriegern trainiert, aber was sein musste, das musste sein, auch wenn das hieß, dass er als Erestors Ersatz herhalten musste, während dessen Abwesenheit. 

Es klopfte an der Tür und Glorfindel lehnte sich zurück, dankbar für jegliche Art von Ablenkung.

„Herein!"

„Glorfindel, ich wollte nur fragen, wie weit..." setzte Lord Elrond an, unterbrach sich aber, um das Bild zu genießen, das sich ihm bot.

Das saß der oberste Befehlshaber seiner Soldaten, der glorreiche Balrogtöter, der wiedergeborene Held, und ähnelte einem kleinen Jungen, der gerade das Schreiben erlernt hatte.

Glorfindels sonst so ordentlich frisiertes goldenes Haar war zerrauft und stand ab nach allen Seiten und seine kräftigen Hände zierten Tintenflecke.

Dem Krieger entging natürlich Elronds Amüsement nicht und er quittierte es mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue und einem Anflug von einem Lächeln.

„Wie kann ich Euch weiterhelfen, mein Lord?" fragte er leicht spöttisch seinen alten Freund.

„...Mmh...Eigentlich wollte ich nur ein paar Dokumente abholen und dich vorwarnen, dass Lord Erestors Ankunft in gut einer Stunde erwartet wird. Ich würde dir vorschlagen, dass du Erestors Arbeitszimmer ein wenig ‚umdekorierst', damit der gute Erestor nicht in Ohnmacht fällt, wenn er dein neues ‚Ordnungsprinzip' zu Gesicht bekommt."  

Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten und mit einem Schmunzeln auf den Lippen verließ der Hausherr das Arbeitszimmer.

Sobald Elrond den Raum verlassen hatte, gab Glorfindel seine betont lässige Haltung auf und begann mit katzengleichen Bewegungen schnell aufzuräumen.

Kaum war eine Stunde vergangen, trat nach kurzem Anklopfen Erestor noch in seiner Reisekleidung ein und ließ seinen Blick kritisch durch das Zimmer schweifen. 

Währenddessen hatte der Balrogtöter seine würdevollste Miene aufgesetzt und beobachtete amüsiert wie Erestor den Boden volltropfte  und ein neues, dickes Buch unter seinem Umhang hervorzauberte, zärtlich über den Einband strich und es in ein Regal stellte.

Glorfindel räusperte sich und sagte: „Herzlich willkommen, Erestor. Wie ich sehe, habt Ihr eine neue Liebste für Euren Harem gefunden. Das muss wahre Liebe sein, Ihr nahmt Euch nicht einmal die Zeit, Euch nach der Reise frischzumachen."

Erestor warf ihm einen undeutbaren Blick zu und entgegnete: „Wie es mir scheint, bin ich nicht der einzige, der sich einen Blick in den Spiegel gönnen sollte. Ich sollte vielleicht das Buch ein wenig umschreiben, in dem von Eurem Kampf mit dem Balrog erzählt wird: ‚Glorfindel war von hohem Wuchs und schlank; sein Haar war ein einziges Chaos, sein Gesicht schön, jung und furchtlos und voller Infantilität; seine Augen waren klar und scharf, und seine Stimme wie Musik; seine Stirn verhieß Weisheit und seine Hand Tintenflecke.'" 1)

**********

1) „Glorfindel war von hohem Wuchs und schlank; sein Haar war schimmerndes Gold, sein Gesicht schön, jung und furchtlos und voller Frohsinn; seine Augen waren klar und scharf, und seine Stimme wie Musik; seine Stirn verhieß Weisheit und seine Hand Kraft." (HdR, Kapitel "Viele Begegnungen")


	3. Gedanken und Bäder

Das Licht der Sterne 

Summary: Wird aus Erestors und Glorfindels Einsamkeit traute Zweisamkeit...? R & R! ;-)

Rating: R, nur um sicher zu gehen

Disclaimer: Mir gehört keine von Tolkiens Figuren, noch die von ihm erschaffene Welt.

Pairing: Erestor/Glorfindel

Warning: AU, slash (male/male relationship), OOC

**********

Ein großes DANKE an meine Reviewer!

**********

Es ist zum Glück ungleich einfacher, jemanden ins Wort als um den Hals zu fallen.

Gregor Brand, dt. Schriftsteller, Lyriker und Verleger

Glorfindel war erfreut, dass Erestor wieder in Bruchtal weilte, nicht nur weil er nun wieder die unliebsame Schreibarbeit los war und wieder mit seinen Männern auf Patrouille gehen konnte, sondern auch weil er gerne Erestor durch seine Neckereien aus der Fassung zu bringen versuchte. „ Na, dann möchte ich Euch zwei Hübschen mal alleine lassen. Schöne Flitterwochen!" Erestors Miene war stoisch, nur seine zornig blitzenden Augen verrieten ihn und mit einem Grinsen verließ Glorfindel das Arbeitszimmer, um sich noch ein wenig im Schwertkampf zu üben.

Erestor wurde sich erst langsam wieder bewusst, dass er immer noch in seiner Reisekleidung war und gnadenlos den Boden mit gar liebreizenden Pfützen ausstattete, was bei den Dienstboten bestimmt Begeisterungsstürme auslösen würde.

Nach dem Löschen der zahlreichen Kerzen begab er sich in seine Gemächer, entledigte sich seiner Kleidung, ließ sich ein Bad ein und sank dankbar ins warme Wasser.

Als er zurückgelehnt und mit geschlossenen Augen den Duft der ätherischen Öle genoss, die langsam ihre Wirkung entfalteten, schweiften seine Gedanken zu der Begegnung mit dem blonden Hünen ab.

Wortwechsel wie der heutige waren keine Ausnahme zwischen den beiden und normalerweise genoss er sie bis zu einem gewissen Grad.

Doch heute fühlte er sich etwas verletzt durch Glorfindels Worte, auch wenn jener diese gewiss nur scherzhaft und ohne großartig nachzudenken geäußert hatte.

Es war ja wahr, sein Liebesleben war nicht existent und vielen seiner Schriftrollen und Bücher brachte er große Zuneigung entgegen, aber er war nicht sehr glücklich über diesen Zustand.

Er war Lord Erestor, geachtet, respektiert und geschätzt. Zu ihm ging man, wenn man Informationen und Rat suchte, doch wegen amourösen Interessen ihm gegenüber kam nie jemand zu ihm. Und er war leider nicht der Typ von Elb, der die nötige Courage hatte, Herzensangelegenheiten selbst in die Hand zu nehmen.

Immerhin hatte ihn der Balrogtöter als hübsch bezeichnet, obwohl er auch im gleichen Atemzug ein Buch als hübsch betitelt hatte.

Egal, er hat mich hübsch genannt, den Rest sollte ich vergessen, dachte Erestor und stieg aus dem nun kalten Wasser.

Glorfindel war unterdessen von seinen Männern freudig begrüßt worden und trainierte mit einigen seiner besten Krieger bis allen der Schweiß in Strömen vom Körper lief und man sich darauf einigte, den Abend in der Messe der Soldatenkaserne fortzusetzen.

In der Messe herrschte eine ausgelassene Stimmung, denn ein junger Krieger hatte nicht nur seine Verlobung mit einer jungen Elbenmaid bekanntgegeben, sondern auch dafür gesorgt, dass guter Wein in Strömen floss.

Die Elben tranken auf dessen Wohl und einige stimmten ein fröhliches Trinklied an:

_Der beste Schatz, den ich wohl hab,_

der liegt beim Wirt im Keller  
und hat ein hölzern Röcklein an  
und nennt sich Muskateller.  
Hat in der Nacht  
mich trunken g'macht  
und fröhlich heut' den ganzen Tag,  
dass ich ihn immer lieben mag.

_Und diesem Schatz, den ich wohl mein',_

will ich ein Loblied singen;  
es ist der allerbeste Wein,  
den soll man mir jetzt bringen.  
Er stärkt das Blut,  
gibt freien Mut  
durch seine Kraft und Eigenschaft,  
drum lieb ich dich, mein Rebensaft. 1)

Spätabends kehrte Glorfindel gutgelaunt in seine Gemächer zurück und entschloss sich, noch ein Bad zu nehmen, um sich des Schweißes und noch ein paar besonders hartnäckiger Tintenflecke zu entledigen.

Er genoss wie das Wasser in sanft umhüllte und sich seine Muskeln entspannten.

Er dachte an die Begegnung mit Erestor zurück und wie dieser vor ihm stand. 

Erestor, der langsam schmelzende Schneeflocken im dunklen, streng frisierten Haar hatte, dessen roter Mund so schlagfertig antworten konnte, dessen große und dunkle Augen vor Wut blitzten und dessen schlanke, aber dennoch kräftigen Hände so zärtlich über ein Buch streichen konnten.

Wie wäre es wohl diese Hände auf seinem Körper zu fühlen, den sinnlichen Mund zu erobern, das sonst so streng frisierte Haar in geöffneter Weichheit zu spüren und Erestors Augen von der Glut der Leidenschaft entflammt zu sehen, fragte sich Glorfindel. 

Ein Schauer von Erregung durchfuhr ihn und er spürte wie er hart wurde. Mit einer sanften, aber bestimmten Massage verschaffte er sich Erleichterung, das Bild Erestors stets vor Augen.

**********

1) Trinklied aus dem 15. Jahrhundert, vermutlich von Johann Fischart


	4. Farben

Das Licht der Sterne 

Summary: Wird aus Erestors und Glorfindels Einsamkeit traute Zweisamkeit...? R & R! ;-)

Rating: R, nur um sicher zu gehen

Disclaimer: Mir gehört keine von Tolkiens Figuren, noch die von ihm erschaffene Welt.

Pairing: Erestor/Glorfindel

Warning: AU, slash (male/male relationship), OOC

**********

Eine schöne Weihnachtszeit!

**********

Am Baum des Ernstes ist die Heiterkeit die Blüte.

Feruccio Busoni (1866-1924), ital. Komponist und Pianist

Die wenigen Elben, die schon so früh am Morgen unterwegs waren, begegneten einem gut gelaunten Lord Elrond, der beschwingten Schrittes durch die Gänge eilte.

Nachdem er Erestor freundlich begrüßt hatte, begab er sich in sein benachbartes Arbeitszimmer und begann Erestors Reisenotizen durchzusehen.

Einige Zeit später öffnete sich die Verbindungstür und ein strahlender Lord Elrond trat vor seinen obersten Berater.

O nein, dachte Erestor, dieses Strahlen kann nichts Gutes bedeuten.

Elronds Augen funkelten als er seinen Berater ansprach: 

„Mein lieber Erestor, ich habe mich dazu entschlossen, dass wir dieses Jahr ein Fest zur Wintersonnenwende feiern, damit wir alle einmal wieder einen gemütlichen und ausgelassenen Abend miteinander verbringen können.

 Die große Halle soll mit bunten Bändern, Efeu und grünen Zweigen geschmückt werden, wobei der Schwerpunkt auf den Farben Grün, Rot und Weiß liegen soll. Grün soll ewiges Leben und die Wiedergeburt der Natur verkörpern, die Farbe Rot soll Liebe, Wärme und Leidenschaft symbolisieren, und Weiß soll für das wiederkehrende Licht und den Schnee stehen. 

Die Menüzusammenstellung für die Köche habe ich dir auf diesem Blatt aufgeschrieben. Das Programm der Musiker werde ich später noch mit Lindir besprechen.

Ach ja, Erestor, du solltest dir vielleicht einen Besuch beim Schneider gönnen, denn jeder darf an diesem Feiertag nur weiße, rote oder grüne Kleidung tragen. 

Außerdem solltest du dir eine kleine Darbietung zur Unterhaltung unserer Gäste überlegen. Ich werde wohl auch etwas zum Abendprogramm beitragen. 

Ich habe dir hier noch einmal alles ganz genau aufgeschrieben, falls du jedoch fragen haben solltest, weißt du ja, wo du mich finden kannst."

Mit diesen Worten legte Lord Elrond einen Stapel Blätter vor einen verdutzten Erestor und rauschte würdevoll davon. 

Nach dem Mittagessen, bei dem Lord Elrond auch dem Rest seines Haushaltes von seinen Plänen berichtet hatte, nutzte Erestor seine Mittagspause, um seinen Kleiderschrank zu inspizieren. 

Er musste zugeben, dass Elrond Recht hatte, denn seine Roben waren alle schwarz, nur bei seiner Reisekleidung gab es außer schwarzen Kleidungsstücken vereinzelt auch graue und braune.

Nun ja, für meine Darbietung zur Wintersonnenwende benötige ich sowieso ein neues Gewand, dachte er und machte sich auf den Weg zu seinem Lieblingsschneider.

Wie es aussah hatte Glorfindel die gleiche Idee gehabt, da er bereits beim Schneider war als Erestor eintrat.

Der Schneider begrüßte den obersten Berater Lord Elronds höflich, aber mit einem warmen Lächeln, während ihn Glorfindel mit einem kurzen Nicken bedachte.

„Wie ich sehe seid Ihr auf die gleiche Idee wie ich gekommen, Erestor. Seid Ihr hier, um Euch ein Gewand in rot-schwarz, grün-schwarz oder gar weiß-schwarz anfertigen zu lassen? Obwohl ich zugeben muss, dass letzteres wohl unmöglich wäre, denn graue Kleidung ist für das Fest nicht erwünscht."

„Glorfindel, ich muss Euch für Euren wachen Verstand beglückwünschen, da ihr selbst gemerkt habt, dass es die einzelne Farbe Schwarz-Weiß bereits unter dem Namen Grau gibt.

Ich bin wahrhaftig zutiefst beeindruckt. Allerdings werdet Ihr Euch von meiner Farbwahl überraschen lassen müssen. Was ist mit Euch, habt Ihr Euch schon für eine Farbe oder gar Farbkombination entschieden?"

„Da Ihr es anscheinend geheimnisvoll mögt, werdet Ihr wohl noch ein paar Tage warten müssen bis Ihr mich in meiner ganzen Pracht bewundern dürft. Gehabt Euch wohl, Erestor." Und mit einer leicht spöttischen Verbeugung verließ Glorfindel den Laden.


	5. Elben, Essen und Erquickung

Das Licht der Sterne 

Summary: Wird aus Erestors und Glorfindels Einsamkeit traute Zweisamkeit...? R & R! ;-)

Rating: R, nur um sicher zu gehen

Disclaimer: Mir gehört keine von Tolkiens Figuren, noch die von ihm erschaffene Welt. Der Rest dieser Geschichte gehört jedoch mir.

Pairing: Erestor/Glorfindel

Warning: AU, slash (male/male relationship), OOC

**********

HAPPY NEW YEAR!

**********

Das Lächeln, das du aussendest, kehrt zu dir zurück.

Sprichwort aus Indien

Endlich war der große Tag gekommen, das ganze Haus summte vor lauter Geschäftigkeit und Leben. Aus der Küche strömten gar köstliche Düfte und überall waren bunte Bänder, Girlanden und immergrüne Zweige angebracht. 

In der großen Halle hielt Lord Elrond eine Eröffnungsrede, dann hob er seinen Weinpokal und sprach: „Merin sa haryalye alasse!" 1) Und mit einem lauten „Almien!" 2) tranken alle auf das Wohl des Peredhel.

Es wurde geschmaust und sich unterhalten, während die Musiker spielten oder andere der Unterhaltung dienliche Darbietungen stattfanden.

Nachdem Glorfindel das gute und reichliche Essen genossen hatte, mischte er sich unters Volk. Ihm entging nicht, dass ihm viele bewundernde Blicke folgten, wie er befriedigt feststellte.

Er hatte für diesen Abend große Sorgfalt auf sein Erscheinungsbild gelegt. 

Er trug eine etwas längere mit goldener Stickerei verzierte Tunika in einem zarten Grünton, der den leichten Grünschimmer seiner blauen Augen betonte, sein langes Haar, dessen Goldschimmer im Kerzenschein besonders gut zur Geltung kam, trug Glorfindel bis auf seine traditionellen Kriegerzöpfe offen und es fiel in sanften Wellen seine Schultern hinab, und seine dunklen Beinkleider betonten die Schlankheit und Muskulösität seiner langen Beine.

Der Senneschal scherzte mit guten Bekannten, unterhielt sich mit neuen Gesichtern, lauschte den Musikern, kurz gesagt er verbrachte eine angenehme Zeit. 

Früher am Abend hatte er mit einigen seiner Krieger einen Sketch aufgeführt, in dem der Alltag der Soldaten solcherart karikiert wurde, dass viele der sonst oft so gesetzten Elben sich am liebsten vor Lachen gekugelt hätten. Selbst Erestor in seiner schlichten dunkelgrünen Robe hatte sich ein leichtes Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen können, was Glorfindel zufrieden bemerkt hatte.

Der Gedanke daran zauberte ein Lächeln auf sein schönes Gesicht und gerade als er seinen Blick nach Erestor suchend herumschweifen lassen wollte, wurde das Licht gedimmt zwei Schwerter auf den Boden gelegt und um Ruhe gebeten. Neugierig drängte sich der blonde Hüne nach vorne, um zu sehen, was eigentlich los war. 

In diesem Moment trat Erestor ein und ein Raunen ging durch die Menge.

Glorfindel konnte seinen Augen kaum trauen und kniff sich, um sicher zu gehen, dass er nicht träumte. Ein leiser Trommelschlag war zu hören und Erestor begann sich langsam zu bewegen, der Klang wurde immer lauter und rhythmischer und Erestor nahm den Rhythmus stampfend auf. 

Sein Gewand, das teilweise halb durchsichtig war, zugleich aber in den leuchtendsten Rottönen loderte, und seine dunkle, offene Mähne unterstrichen den wilden, fremdartigen Eindruck des Tanzes. 

In den heftigen Bewegungen lag etwas Ungezügeltes, Animalisches voller maskuliner Sinnlichkeit, und doch zeugten sie zugleich von höchster Präzision.

Glorfindels Pulsschlag beschleunigte sich als der Tänzer die Schwerter ergriff und damit herumwirbelte, einen Kampf auf Leben und Tod nachahmend. Nach einem letzten Crescendo erklang ein gigantischer Schlusswirbel und Erestor, der zuvor einer tödlichen, tanzenden Fackel geglichen hatte, erstarrte, die Schwerter in einer letzten Geste hoch über den Kopf haltend.  

**********

A/N: Da ich leider kein Elbisch kann, habe ich mich auf Übersetzungen von Ninni M. P. verlassen. Ich hoffe, es stimmt. Bei Erestor Schwerttanz war mir dankbarer Weise Marion Z.-B. eine große Hilfe.

1)Quenya: I wish that you shall possess joy! - etwa: Ich wünsche, dass Ihr Freude haben werdet!

2)Quenya: Cheers!/ To good fortune! - etwa: Prost!/ Auf ein gutes Schicksal!


	6. Streit

Das Licht der Sterne  
  
Disclaimer - siehe vorheriges Kapitel  
  
**********  
  
A/N: Hoffentlich habe ich meine Muse wieder gefunden. Es tut mir Leid, dass ich so lange nicht geupdatet habe.  
  
**********  
  
Erotik – Spiel zweier Seelen mit ihren Sehnsüchten. Elmar Kupke (*1942), dt. Aphoristiker und Stadtphilosoph  
  
Als begeisterter Beifall ertönte, erwachte Glorfindel aus seiner Verzauberung und bahnte sich durch die Menge, um Erestor zu folgen, der dabei war, den Saal zu verlassen. Erestors Schritte führten ihn zu einen, der zahlreichen Balkone, die einen herrlichen Blick auf die verschneite Winterlandschaft boten. Vorsichtig näherte er sich dem dunklen Elben, der in Gedanken versunken über der Brüstung lehnte, und gesellte sich zu ihm.  
  
In einträchtigem Schweigen betrachteten sie das verschneite Bruchtal. Glorfindel genoss Erestors Nähe und den leichten Duft von Eleanor, der von ihm auszugehen schien. Allerdings fiel es ihm schwer, seine lüsternen Gedanken und die daraus folgende Erektion zu zügeln, was ihm seit seiner Zeit als pubertierender Elfling nicht mehr in solch einem Ausmaß passiert war.  
  
Durch seinen Vorhang von dunklem Haar beobachtet Erestor Glorfindel aus den Augenwinkeln, dessen vor Lust verdunkelten Augen und leicht geröteten Ohrenspitzen er sehr wohl bemerkt hatte. Innerlich lächelte Erestor. Es war schön zu wissen, welche Wirkung er bei dem so selbstsicheren blonden Hünen haben konnte. Erestor strich gedankenverloren eine seidige Haarsträhne hinter Glorfindels Ohr, der überrascht aufsah.  
  
Doch bevor er richtig reagieren konnte, erschien eine geschmackvollgekleideter Elb, der auf Erestor zueilte: „Hier hast du dich also versteckt, Erestor. Deine Vorführung war einfach atemberaubend! Mmmh...da hat man große Lust bekommen dich anzuknabbern." Und mit diesen Worten nippte der hinzugekommene Elb an Erestors Hals, worauf dieser zu Glorfindels Entsetzen lachte, dem anderen Elben einen Klaps auf sein wohlgeformtes Hinterteil gab und Arm in Arm mit ihm fortging, ohne Glorfindel eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen.  
  
Glorfindel spürte lodernde Eifersucht in sich aufsteigen gemischt mit Zorn.  
  
Da er jedoch nicht unüberlegt handeln wollte, stapfte er wutschnaubend zurück zu den Feierlichkeiten und versuchte sich von seinen düsteren Gedanken abzulenken, indem er mit den verschiedensten Elben und Elbenmaiden flirtete. Seine Laune wurde auch nicht besser, als Erestor nach einer Weile umgezogen und in Begleitung dieses frechen Elben strahlend wieder den Festsaal betrat und sofort mit ihm zu tanzen begann.  
  
Aber was dieses Früchtchen von Berater konnte, das konnte er, Glorfindel, der wiedergeborene Held, erst recht. Er schnappte sich eine hübsche, junge Elbin, mit der er auf solch eine Art und Weise herumkokettierte, dass einige missbilligende Blicke ihn trafen. Auch Erestor war Glorfindels Verhalten nicht entgangen.  
  
Traurigkeit manifestierte sich in seinem Blick und Bitterkeit umspielte seine Mundwinkel. Dies war auch nicht seinem Tanzpartner entgangen, der deshalb besorgt fragte: „Erestor, geht es dir auch gut? Möchtest du vielleicht eine Pause machen? Ich könnte dir ein Glas Wein zur Erfrischung holen." „Danke, das ist lieb von dir. Aber wenn du nichts dagegen hast, würde ich gerne draußen ein bisschen frische Luft schnappen – alleine." Und nach diesen Worten verließ Erestor den Saal, allerdings nicht ohne vorher Glorfindel mit einem eisigen Blick zu bedenken.  
  
Trotz seiner äußeren Fassade von Heiterkeit war Glorfindel dieser Blick nicht entgangen und er traf ihn bis ins Mark.  
  
Er entschuldigte sich bei seinen Gesprächspartnern und eilte Erestor so unauffällig wie möglich hinterher.  
  
„Sieh mal an, der werte Lord Glorfindel beehrt mich mit seiner illustren Gegenwart. Womit habe das verdient?" „Hör auf mit dem Rumgezicke, Erestor! Du hast es gerade nötig! Was sollte denn das ganze Getue mit diesem impertinenten Elben?!?" „Ach, jetzt sind wir also schon beim Du?!? Mit wem ich verkehre geht nur mich etwas an!"„Verkehren? Das ist der richtige Ausdruck!" „Wer hat denn hier den Ruf eines notorische Aufreißers?!? Und wohl zu recht, wie ich heute Abend sehen konnte!" „Seit wann hört denn Lord Elronds sonst so scharfsinniger Berater auf Gerüchte?!? Du kennst nicht mein Inneres!" „Aber ich bin ein offenes Buch oder was?!?"  
  
Zornig funkelten sich die beiden Streithähne an; Glorfindels Augen hatten sich verdunkelt und Erestors Unterlippe zitterte leicht.  
  
Schließlich senkte der dunkle Elb betrübt seinen Blick und sagte leise: „Geh bitte...Ich möchte alleine sein...Und ich...ich dachte..."  
  
Glorfindels Wut war im Nu verflogen als er Erestor so niedergeschlagen vor sich stehen sah. Sanft berührte der blonde Elb Erestor am Kinn bis dieser ihn wieder mit vor Tränen schimmernden Augen ansah. „Sag...Was dachtest du?" „Ich...Ich dachte...Ich dachte, dass dir etwas an mir liegt..."  
  
Glorfindel begann über das ganze Gesicht zu strahlen. „Mir liegt nicht nur etwas an dir, Erestor, sondern sehr viel...Oder weshalb glaubst du, habe ich mich wie ein kompletter Narr aufgeführt?!?"  
  
Und mit diesen Worten küsste er Erestor, der ihm keinerlei Widerstand leistete, sondern seine Hände in Glorfindels seidiger Mähne versenkte. Erestors Lippen waren weich und sinnlich und er verweigerte Glorfindels fordernder Zunge nicht den Zugang zu seinem Mund. Ihre Zungen streichelten einander und fochten miteinander um die Oberhand, während ihre Hände liebkosend zum ersten Mal ihre Körper zu erforschen begannen.  
  
********** 


	7. Erregung

Das Licht der Sterne  
  
Disclaimer - siehe Kapitel 1  
  
ooOoo  
  
A/N: Danke für die lieben Reviews!  
  
Lady-of-Gondor: Ja, ja...was sich liebt, das neckt sich. Aber wer der geheimnisvolle Elb ist wird erst später verraten. ;-) räusper Da du meine Geschichte immer so nett und treu reviewst, bekommst du von mir... tadah einen mit Früchten und Sahne garnierten Haldir! ;-)  
  
Marion: Schön, dass dir meine Geschichte gefällt. freu Du hast Recht mit der Kapitellänge, ich werde versuchen, daran zu arbeiten. Leider ist dieses Kapitel wieder kurz. schäm  
  
Jazzy: Danke, dass du mir zuliebe stets mit ins Herr der Ringe Seminar gekommen bist, obwohl das gar nicht so dein Ding ist!  
  
Ich bin mit diesem Kapitel nicht ganz glücklich, da mich meine Muse nicht geknutscht hat, sondern mir nur einen Handkuss zugeworfen hat. Hoffentlich gefällt es euch trotzdem. Enjoy! :-)  
  
ooOoo  
  
Die männliche Erektion ist der lustvolle Fingerzeig für eine feste Absicht.  
Manfred Poisel (1944), dt. Werbetexter

Und mit diesen Worten küsste er Erestor, der ihm keinerlei Widerstand leistete, sondern seine Hände in Glorfindels seidiger Mähne versenkte. Erestors Lippen waren weich und sinnlich und er verweigerte Glorfindels fordernder Zunge nicht den Zugang zu seinem Mund.  
  
Ihre Zungen streichelten einander und fochten miteinander um die Oberhand, während ihre Hände liebkosend zum ersten Mal ihre Körper zu erforschen begannen.  
  
Erestor schmeckte nach wildem Honig und Beeren und duftete nach Eleanor. Gepaart mit seiner ganz eigenen Note bildete dies eine berauschende Mischung, von der Glorfindel nicht genug kriegen konnte.  
  
Je länger sie einander küssten, desto stürmischer und dominanter wurde Erestor, was Glorfindel zwar ein wenig überraschte, aber er ließ ihn freudig gewähren.  
  
Erestor versah Glorfindel mit zahlreichen Küssen, wobei er sich langsam zu Glorfindels starkem Nacken vorarbeitete.  
  
Erestor nippte an Glorfindels Hals, während seine Hand zielsicher ihren Weg zu Glorfindels Erektion fand. Mit zarten Berührungen reizte er ihn durch den Stoff und entlockte Glorfindel, der um seine Beherrschung ringen musste, ein Stöhnen nach dem anderen.  
  
Erestor genoss das Gefühl, dass sich der stolze Krieger ihm so freiwillig auf Gedeih und Verderben auslieferte und dieses Gefühl von Macht gab ihm ein berauschendes Hochgefühl.  
  
Allmählich verstärkte er den Druck seiner Hand und massierte Glorfindels Glied quälend langsam, während Erestor erst vorsichtig an einer empfindlichen Ohrspitze knabberte und ihm dann verführerisch ins Ohr flüsterte: „Mmmh...dir gefällt wohl was ich mit dir mache...ich kann es riechen...ich kann es schmecken...ich kann es fühlen...du bist so schön hart..."  
  
Glorfindel, der vor Erregung zitterte, keuchte nur: „Erestor...Erestor... bitte..."  
  
„Glorfindel...möchtest du, dass ich dich berühre...möchtest du meine schlanken Finger auf deinem erhitzten Fleisch spüren...möchtest du, dass ich dir Erlösung von dieser süßen Qual gewähre...?"  
  
Glorfindel nickte atemlos, aber Erestor war erbarmungslos.  
  
„Hast du etwa etwas gesagt? Ich habe nämlich nichts gehört."  
  
„Erestor...bitte...berühre mich..."  
  
„Wo denn? Ich berühre dich doch schon. Wenn es dir nicht gefällt, kann ich auch gleich damit aufhören..."säuselte Erestor mit einem frechen Grinsen, was Glorfindel zu einem verärgerten Knurren veranlasste.  
  
Aber Erestor konnte sich nun selbst nicht länger zurückhalten und mit flinken Fingern öffnete der dunkelhaarige Elb geschickt jegliche Verschlüsse, die ihn an einer näheren Erkundung des blonden Hünen hinderten.  
  
Seine Hand wanderte langsam Glorfindels flachen und muskulösen Bauch hinunter und...  
  
Mit einem ärgerlichen Schnauben riss sich Erestor von seiner Tagträumerei los. Es hatte keinen Sinn, sich in Fantasien zu ergehen, wenn er ganz genau wusste, dass sich alles ganz anders zugetragen hatte.  
  
ooOoo


	8. Unterbrechung

Das Licht der Sterne  
  
Disclaimer - siehe Kapitel 1 u.a.  
  
ooOoo  
  
A/N: Danke, danke, danke für die lieben Reviews!!!  
_Kursiv - _Flashback/Rückblick

ooOoo  
  
Die Enttäuschung ist die Schwester der Hoffnung. 

Klaus Ender ( 1939), dt.-öster. Fachbuchautor, Bildender Künstler u.a.

Während Erestor sich hinter Stapeln von Papier verkroch, versuchte Glorfindel sich durch intensiviertes Kampftraining von Erestor und dem misslungenen Abend abzulenken.

Wenn seine Männer sich über das härtere Training wunderten, schoben sie es dem bald vor der Tür stehenden Frühling zu, der mit der Schneeschmelze auch wieder verstärkte Orkaktivität mit sich bringen würde.

Erestors und Glorfindels Kontakt beschränkte sich auf das Nötigste und war von eisiger Kälte und übertriebener Höflichkeit gekennzeichnet.

Als dieser Zustand länger anhielt, hatte Lord Elrond bereits versucht, zu vermitteln.

Jedoch waren seine Bemühungen erfolglos, da sich die beiden stolzen Elben in Schweigen hüllten.

ooOoo

Es war bereits Nacht als Glorfindel in seine Gemächer zurückkehrte. Seine Glieder waren schon müde, aber sein Geist war noch zu wach, um zu Bett zu gehen.

Er überlegte, ob er sich noch ein Glas Miruvor gönnen sollte, entschied sich aber auf Grund von dessen belebender Wirkung dagegen.

Mit einem Glas Rotwein in der Hand machte er es sich schließlich vor dem Kamin gemütlich.

Glorfindel ließ noch einmal den Tag vor seinem inneren Auge ablaufen, aber ziemlich schnell versank er ins Brüten. Das tat er in letzter Zeit ziemlich oft; er erkannte sich kaum wieder.

Und alles nur wegen eines dunklen Elben, der ihm sein Herz gestohlen hatte.

Wegen eines Elben, von dem er geglaubt hatte, ihn wenigstens ein bisschen zu kennen, aber da hatte er sich anscheinend geirrt.

_Glorfindel küsste Erestor zärtlich, dessen Mund sich nur allzu willig öffnete und Glorfindels Zunge willkommen hieß und seine Hände in Glorfindels seidiger Mähne versenkte. __Erestors Lippen waren weich und sinnlich und er schmeckte nach wildem Honig und Beeren. Von ihm ging ein Duft von Eleanor aus, der gepaart mit seinem ganz eigenen Duft Glorfindel berauschte._

_Glorfindel gab sich ganz dem Augenblick und dem warmen, prickelndem Gefühl des Glücklichseins hin. Endlich konnte er seine dunkle Schönheit in den Armen halten und er hatte nicht vor, Erestor so schnell wieder gehen zu lassen._

_Glorfindel hatte völlig das Zeitgefühl verloren, als hinter ihm sich jemand lautstark räusperte._

_Anfangs ignorierte er dieses Geräusch und auch Erestor schien es nicht wahrzunehmen, doch als dieser jemand ihm auf die Schulter kloppfte und antippte und mit seinem Namen ansprach, ließ er widerwillig von Erestor ab._

_Ohne den Blick von Erestor abzuwenden, dessen Augen leicht verschleiert und dessen Mund und Wangen rot vom Küssen waren,fragte er: "Was gibt es denn, dass man mich unbedingt jetzt stören muss? Es gibt hoffentlich einen triftigen Grund, andererseits wäre ich sehr ungehalten."_

"_Mein Herr, ich habe eine wichtige Nachricht, allerdings nicht für Euch, sondern für Euren Begleiter."_

_Glorfindel drehte sich ungeduldig um und musterte den jungen Dienstboten, der recht nervös wirkte. Währendessen hatte sich Erestor wieder ein wenig gesammelt und sein Gewand hergerichtet._

"_Wenn Ihr eine wichtige Nachricht für mich habt, dann sprecht und vergeudet keine Zeit."_

_Der junge Dienstbote druckste ein wenig herum bis er schließlich sichtlich pikiert mit der Sprache herausrückte._

"_Mein Herr, wenn Ihr mir bitte folgen würdet. Eine Frau, die behauptet, Eure Gattin zu sein, verlangt nach Euch. Sie sagt, Euer Sohn sei ziemlich krank und weigert sich, ohne Euch mit ihm die Heiler aufzusuchen."_

_Glorfindel glaubte, nicht recht zu hören._

"_Gattin?!"_

_Aber Erestor war mit seinen Gedanken viel zu weit weg, um ihm Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken._

"_Bei den Valar! Wenn Zadenya schon den weiten Weg unternommen hat, dann muss es ja wirklich schlimm sein..."_

_Als Glorfindel dies hörte, starb etwas in ihm. Er musste alle Kraft zusammen nehmen, aber schließlich gelang es ihm und er sagte so ruhig wie möglich:_

"_Geh jetzt Erestor. Deine Familie braucht dich."_

_Erestor, der immer noch aufgewühlt vor sich hin murmelte, nickte geistesabwesend und folgte dem Dienstboten, der noch kurz einen mitleidigen Blick auf Glorfindel warf._

_Glorfindel blieb fassungslos und vor Schmerz gelähmt zurück._

_In dieser Nacht fand Glorfindel keinen Schlaf und die Sterne wussten auch keinen Trost, um seine bitteren Tränen zu trocknen._

_Am nächsten Morgen stürtzte er sich in seine Arbeit und mied Erestor, seine Gefühle verborgen hinter einer Maske von falscher Heiterkeit und kühler Professionalität. _

Glorfindel blickte auf die letzten glimmenden Holzscheite und seufzte.

Er fragte sich, was sich die Valar 1) wohl dabei gedacht hatten.

ooOoo

A/N:

1) Valar: Ilúvatar bzw. Eru, der Schöpfergott Tolkins, schuf unter anderem auch die Ainur. Die Ainur sind wohl vergleichbar mit den christlichen himmlischen Heerscharen. Die Valar gehören zu den Ainur und sind quasi Engel, die in der Welt den Willen Gottes ausführen.

Wer Genaueres wissen will kann ja mal bei www.mittelerde-portal.de vorbeischauen.

2) Zum Glück kann ich schon jetzt sagen, dass das nächste Update viel schneller kommen wird als das hier.

Wünsche euch einen guten Start in die Woche!


	9. Beschluss

Das Licht der Sterne  
  
Disclaimer - siehe Kapitel 1 u.a.  
  
ooOoo  
  
A/N: Ich widme dieses Kapitel dem plot bunny, das mich zwang, die Gattin reinzuschreiben. Bös...äh...bezauberndes bunny! oKarotte reicho overstecko

Sevie: Vielen Dank für alles! :)

Lady-of-Gondor: Ich glaube, damit könntest du Recht haben. ;)

Gwilith: Danke, danke. ofreuo Ja, ja, wenn die Leute mehr miteinander reden würden, gäbe es wohl auch im real life ein paar Probleme weniger.

Galu: ­­-- Schöner Name. ;) Fragen über Fragen...

Fizban Pernegelf: Danke fürs Reviewen auf ff.de. Ich hoffe, dieses Kapitel verwirrt dich nicht noch mehr. ;)

ooOoo

Wenn du aufgibst, wirst du nicht erfahren, ob es das nicht doch wert gewesen wäre.

Damaris Wieser (1977), dt. Lyrikerin und Dichterin

Es war ein klarer Wintermorgen, der weiße Leib des Schnees bedeckte die Blöße der Erde, während die Strahlen der Sonne sanft die nackten Bäume streichelten.

Stirnrunzelnd betrachtete Erestor das Stück Papier vor sich, das unschöne Tintenflecke zierten.

Mit einem Seufzen legte Erestor seine Schreibfeder zur Seite. Er war einfach nicht bei der Sache, aber das war in letzter Zeit ja nichts Neues.

Nach dem Stand der Sonne zu beurteilen, war es wohl um die Mittagszeit,

und Erestor beschloss, seine Mittagspause im Krankenflügel zu verbringen.

Erestor hatte immer noch das Bild vor Augen wie Zadenya mit vor Weinen geröteten Augen im Schnee stand, während der kleine Haryon Blut hustete.

Schwindsucht war diagnostiziert worden.

Lord Elrond hatte jedoch wahre Wunder bewirkt, sodass es dem Jungen schon viel besser ging.

Als Erestors Haryons Krankenzimmer betrat, würde er freudig von Zadenya und dem Kleinen begrüßt. Wie es aussah waren die beiden gerade damit beschäftigt, zu Mittag zu essen.

Lächelnd betrachtete der dunkle Elb wie das Kind mit blitzenden, dunklen Augen glücklich vor sich hin mampfte und bekam nur mit einem halben Ohr mit, dass ihn die Mutter besagten Kindes angesprochen hatte.

„Entschuldige, könntest du bitte wiederholen, was du eben gerade gesagt hattest?"

„Ich sagte, dass es schön ist, dich mal wieder lächeln zu sehen. Das solltest du viel öfter machen; es steht dir nämlich recht gut."

„Da magst du Recht haben," erwiderte Erestor ausweichend und begann den Knaben dick einzupacken.

„Komm, Fileg 1), lass uns mit Nana 2) einen Spaziergang machen. Die frische Luft wird dir gut tun, hat Lord Elrond gesagt."

Mit Zadenya an seiner Seite und Haryon auf dem Arm machte Erestor sich auf den Weg.

Unterwegs begegneten ihnen viele neugierige Blicke, doch keiner wagte, den kühlen Ratgeber Elronds auf sein Privatleben anzusprechen.

„Erestor, warte! Wohin des Weges?"

Mit schnellen Schritten näherte sich ein junger Elb, der Erestor einen Kuss auf die Nasenspitze gab und dessen Unbehagen amüsiert beobachtete.

„Aiwendil, lass das! Wir wollen ein bisschen an die frische Luft, damit der Kleine wieder etwas Farbe bekommt."

„Dann bin ich so frei und schließe mich euch an, werter Cousin,"sagte Aiwendil lachend und hakte sich bei Erestor ein.

Draußen angekommen, bot sich den Einwohnern Bruchtals ein Bild, das sie nicht alle Tage zu Gesicht bekamen.

Der sonst so unnahbare Berater Elronds half ganz enthusiastisch beim Bauen eines Schneemanns und ließ es sich nehmen, ab und zu einen Schneeball in Richtung seines Cousins zu werfen, wenn der es mit seinen frechen Bemerkungen zu weit trieb.

Nach einer Weile ging die muntere Gruppe wieder nach drinnen und Erestor begab sich wieder an die Arbeit.

Er hatte ein wenig ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil er seine Mittagspause überzogen hatte, aber wenn er an Haryons strahlende Augen dachte, dann zählte letztendlich nur das.

Mit frischem Schwung machte er sich an die Arbeit und arbeitete konzentriert mehrere Stunden lang.

Gegen Abend schlichen sich jedoch wieder trübe Gedanken ein.

Sicherlich hatte er heute so viel Spaß wie schon lange nicht mehr gehabt, aber selbst da hatte er sich nach Glorfindels Gegenwart gesehnt.

Er hatte Glorfindel den ganzen Tag nicht gesehen und das tat weh.

Allerdings schmerzte es genauso, Glorfindel zu sehen und nur Kälte in seinen Augen zu finden.

An jenem schicksalshaften Abend hatte die Sorge um das Wohlbefinden des Knaben jeden Gedanken an Glorfindel verdrängt.

Und als er sich wieder ein wenig gefasst hatte, ging der blonde Hüne ihm bereits aus den Weg und begegnete ihm nur noch höchst distanziert.

Erestor seufzte, er hatte damals ganz falsch reagiert, das wusste er jetzt.

Er hatte sich verletzt gefühlt, weil Glorfindel sich einfach so zurückgezogen hatte, ohne nach einer Erklärung zu fragen oder um ihn zu kämpfen, und er war daraufhin zu stolz gewesen, um auf ihn zuzugehen.

Er hatte versucht, sich einzureden, dass es wahrscheinlich so das Beste für alle Beteiligten war, aber wem wollte er damit etwas vormachen?

Es ging ihm nicht gut und jeder konnte sehen, dass es dem blonden Elben auch nicht gerade besser ging.

Er konnte und wollte seine Gefühle für Glorfindel nicht länger verleugnen.

Erestor beschloss daher für sein Glück und um Glorfindel zu kämpfen, wie er das genau anstellen wollte, wusste er allerdings nicht.

Doch er war guten Mutes, dass ihm etwas einfiele, schließlich war er nicht umsonst einer von Lord Elronds engsten Beratern geworden.

OoOoo

A/N:

1) Fileg - kleiner Vogel

2) Nana - Mama

Was glaubt ihr, wird Erestor unternehmen, um Fin für sich zu gewinnen?

Würde mich freuen, eure Ideen zu hören.

Im nächsten Kapitel wird auf jeden Fall gelüftet werden wie Erestor zu einer Frau kam, soviel kann ich euch schon jetzt verraten.

Habt eine schöne Woche! :)


	10. Überlegungen

**Das Licht der Sterne **

Disclaimer - siehe Kapitel 1 u.a.

Warnung: Nicht beta-gelesen und diese Geschichte ist AU.

**ooOoo **

**A/N: **Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich noch mal ein Kapitel zu dieser Geschichte poste. Sie ist mir über den Kopf gewachsen, aber da sie quasi mein erstes richtiges Baby war, kann ich sie doch nicht einfach so verlassen, auch wenn ich mit dem Ergebnis nicht wirklich glücklich bin.

**ooOoo**

Zuhören bedeutet nicht zwingend, den anderen es ist ein guter Anfang.

Sarah Razak, (*1975)

Lord Elrond war die angespannte Atmosphäre zwischen seinen beiden engsten Vertrauten selbstverständlich nicht verborgen geblieben.

Beide waren alt und professionell genug, ihre Aufgaben gewissenhaft zu erledigen, aber Glorfindels Heiterkeit hatte stets einen Unterton von Verzweiflung und Erestors Gefasstheit war getränkt von einer traurigen Schwere.

Elrond rang lange mit sich, ob er sich einmischen sollte oder besser doch nicht.

Selbstverständnis lag ihm das Wohl und Glück von den beiden Elben am Herzen, aber

beiden waren schließlich keine Kinder mehr, und wenn ihr Glück an ihrer Sturheit scheitern sollte, dann waren sie vielleicht doch nicht füreinander die Richtigen.

Schweren Herzens entschied sich der Elbenlord gegen eine Einmischung und beschloss vorerst doch lieber abzuwarten.

Aber so ganz sicher, ob sein Entschluss der richtige war, war er sich auch nicht.

Sowohl Erestor als auch Glorfindel hatten von den Überlegungen und den nachdenklichen Blicken Lord Elronds nichts mitbekommen; zu sehr waren sie damit beschäftig, die Form zu wahren und die Fassade von Normalität aufrecht zu halten.

Während Glorfindel noch damit kämpfte, seinen Stolz und seine Verletztheit zu überwinden, suchte der sonst so wortgewandte und kundige Ratgeber, nach Möglichkeiten, diesem Trauerspiel ein Ende zu bereiten.

Aber es fiel Erestor durchaus nicht leicht, denn auch sein Stolz war verletzt worden und er fragte sich, ob er einfach zuviel von Glorfindel erwartet hatte und dieser so unbewusst zu einer Projektionsfläche für all seine Sehnsüchte und Wünsche geworden war.

Und wenn dem so wäre, dann hätte der goldhaarige Balrogtöter durchaus etwas Besseres als einen leicht unterkühlten, trockenen und recht eigenbrötlerischen Stubenhocker verdient, der vor lauter unbefriedigten Sehnsüchten nicht mehr klar denken konnte.

Erestor seufzte tief auf.

Das ganze Hadern und Zaudern im Stillen brachte doch nichts, er musste auf jeden Fall ein klärendes Gespräch mit Glorfindel führen…und dann…dann würde er schon weiter sehen.

**ooOoo**

Glorfindel zu einem gemeinsamen Gespräch zu bitten, stellte sich jedoch schwieriger heraus als erwartet.

Schickte er einen der Bediensteten mit einer Botschaft, bekam er stets als Antwort, dass Glorfindel leider keine Zeit hätte.

Versuchte er es mit einer schriftlichen Einladung, erhielt er bald darauf ebenfalls schriftlich und sehr höflich eine Absage.

Letztendlich sah sich Erestor gezwungen, selbst Glorfindel aufzusuchen, auch wenn ihm dies ein wenig Unbehagen bereitete.

Ihm wäre es viel lieber gewesen, wenn dieses Treffen unter seinen Bedingungen an einem von ihm gewählten Ort stattfände, weil er so das Gefühl hatte, zumindest ein wenig die Kontrolle zu haben, was für seine Gemütslage sehr wichtig war, aber das war ihm wohl leider nicht vergönnt.

So kam es, dass eines Tages Erestor eine seiner kostbaren Mittagspausen opferte, um Glorfindel aufzusuchen.

Erestor hatte bewusst, die Mittagszeit gewählt, da er wusste, dass Glorfindel gerne mit seinen Männern zu Mittag aß und er sich ausrechnete, dass seine Chancen größer waren, dass Glorfindel auf ein Gespräch mit ihm einwilligte, wenn er keine Szene vor seinen Männern machen wollte.

Und wie der dunkelhaarige Elb den blonden Hünen einschätzte, würde dieser sich keine Blöße geben wollen.

Mit klopfendem Herzen, doch äußerlich unbewegt, betrat Erestor die Räumlichkeit, die hauptsächlich als Truppenküche und Kantine fungierte. Ein lautes Stimmengewirr, unterbrochen von dem einen oder anderen Gelächter, begrüßt ihn.

Der Lärmpegel senkte sich ein wenig und zahlreiche neugierige Blicke folgten ihm, als er durch die Reihen schritt.

Glorfindel, dessen große und kräftige Gestalt selbst zwischen all den Kriegern noch hervorstach, wandte verwundert den Kopf und wurde Ererstors schlanker Gestalt gewahr, die sich ihm langsam näherte.

Glorfindel schluckte, er wusste, dass er einer Konfrontation mit Erestor nicht länger ausweichen konnte. Es war sonst nicht seine Art, so feige zu sein und Problemen aus dem Weg zu gehen, aber bei Erestor fiel es ihm schwer, die Beherrschung zu wahren.

Er musste sich immer wieder vorhalten, dass Erestor ein verheirateter Familienvater war und er keine Familien zerstörte. Das ginge gegen seine Prinzipien und sein Ehrgefühl.

Aber bei Erestor fürchtete er, dass er jegliche Vernunft über Bord werfen würde und den dunkelhaarigen Berater kurzerhand entführen und über ihn herfallen würde, nur um ihn endlich sein eigen nennen zu können.

Deshalb hatte er nur den aller nötigsten Umgang mit Erestor gepflegt und war stets darauf Bedacht gewesen, nie mit ihm allein zu sein.

Und nun stand der Elb, nach dem er sich so sehr verzehrte vor ihm und sah ihn aus seinen seelenvollen Augen bittend an.

„Dürfte ich um ein Gespräch unter vier Augen bitten?"

Und Glorfindel wusste, dass es auf diese Frage aus diesem wunderschönen roten Mund nur eine Antwort gab…

**ooOoo**

**A/N: **Ich wünsche allen einen guten Rutsch und ein frohes neues Jahr 2009! :)


End file.
